Powers Unknown
by whitereflection17
Summary: call me what you want but i know the difference between stopping whats going nowhere and giving up all together. i've discountinued this FIC but yukieirishuichilover has taken it up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, but I am thankful that Kishimoto-sama created it!

Chapter 1

The sound of someone running could be heard all through out the area that they were in. Some people looked around for who was in such a hurry. When they saw who it was though, they either turned their heads or went back to their business while others just glared hatefully at the young boy that was running.

Now you may think who are they disregarding? Right? Well that young boy that just ran by them was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, vessel to Kyuubi no Kitsune, a genin under the great copy-nin Hatake Kakashi, and team mates to the great Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

'Kami-sama is that all they can do is glare at me? Huh, oh well I gotta hurry or I'll be late, well not as late as Kakashi-sensei. Hmm maybe I should just send a clone in to do the work for me?' Contrary to popular belief to most Naruto wasn't as dumb or loud as people thought he was. In fact only a few other people actually knew his true power and smarts. But nobody who didn't know needed to know that.

"NARUTO YOU'RE LATE!" could be heard through out Konoha.

"Gomen… gomen, you see I woke up late and…" Naruto tried to explain to his overly impatient team mate, Sakura.

"We don't need your stupid excuse, dobe." Said the ever stoic Sasuke.

"Shut up you bastard! No one asked for your opinion."

"How dare you speak to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto! Just because he's better then you doesn't mean you should try and be better than him, because your not! Never have been and never will be, right Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

'Geez what a bitch I can't believe the Old Man made me do this crap. And baa-chan is making me keep this stupid position for what! Oh yeah I have to 'watch over and protect him' that prick. I could be training or better yet I could be going on a mission with 'them'. Oh great Kakashi-sensei is here…'

"YOU'RE LATE!" was once again heard through out Konoha.

"Ahahaha, well you see I was on my way until I saw a turtle drowning and…" before he was cut off, once again by Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke just stood there.

"LIAR!"

"Ahahaha… yes… well for today Sakura, Sasuke and myself have a mission to do, and Naruto the Hokage wants to see you now… so lets go, Sakura, Sasuke."

**BREAK**

"Hey baa-chan what do ya want?" asked Naruto.

"OI BRAT WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT? But besides that you and your squad have a mission."

Standing at attention Naruto asked "I see, what's the mission, baasan?"

"You and your team are to follow Team 7 and make sure they return safely from their mission to Suna and deliver this scroll to the Kazekage, is that clear?" she asked while pulling out a scroll from her desk and handing it over to Naruto.

"You're serious? What about my cover, it could be totally blown, did you think about that!" He all but shouted.

"Of course I have but you know Team 7 best and there are no other squads that can do this. Besides if your cover is blown I'll just tell them not to tell anyone."

"Yeah, but how they react to it if they do find out, Kakashi will want answers and Sasuke will… well I don't really want to think about it now… but you get the idea don't you? Me, plus this mission equals bad, very bad."

"Relax you worry too much, but this is a B ranked mission, your squad has been informed and are waiting for you at your apartment now. So good luck and have fun!" Tsunade yelled before pushing Naruto out the door.

**BREAK**

"Ok team we are just escorting some people to Suna. Oh and an ANBU team will be coming with us to deliver something to the Kazekage, so we'll just wait here until they are all here." As Kakashi said this he pulled out his ever handy 'Icha Icha Paradise' and started reading.

Team 7 didn't have to wait long for the people going to Suna to arrive but they still had to wait for the ANBU to arrive.

**BREAK**

When Naruto got to his apartment he changed into his ANBU gear and made sure that he covered his hair with a bandana, so no one could see it. After that he packed all the things he would need for the mission, including his katana that he strapped to his back. When he was finished he walked out the door while putting his fox mask on.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked his team before turning around to face them.

When he turned they all nodded there heads. "Good, then let's go." With out a word they all teleported out of the building, reappearing at the north gate that they were to meet Team 7, and the group of people going to Suna.

**BREAK**

Waiting, they had been doing that for the past 20 minutes now, and everyone was getting tired of waiting when…

POOF three men wearing ANBU masked arrived ready to go.

"Sorry we're late Hokage-sama had to talk to one of us about the mission that we are going on." said one of the ANBU.

Before anyone else said anything Kakashi asked "Where is your fourth member?"

One of the ANBU's looked at Kakashi weirdly before saying "Eh? He's right here" before stepping away revealing their captain…

Annoyed with the fact that he was discovered, Naruto shot a glare at the dolphin masked ANBU. But all he got in reply was a smug smile from the other ANBU's that no one could see but you could feel the smugness off of them.

Naruto growled then turned to face the gate and said "Let's go."

Fortunately for Naruto his voice was muffled slightly because of his mask, so Team 7 didn't recognize his voice.

With that they all left for Suna.

**BREAK**

The first few hours were relatively peaceful with Kakashi reading his book, Sasuke brooding, Sakura fawning over Sasuke, and the group going to Suna talking amongst them selves. The ANBU squad was on look out for anything.

That was until Itachi and Kisame showed up. Some how, Akatsuki had found out about Team 7's mission to Suna. They did not know that Naruto wasn't 'there' with them on this mission.

**A few minutes ago**

BOOM!

"Oi where is he? They said he was on a mission to Suna with the rest of them!" yelled Kisame not really thinking.

"Quiet Kisame, well this is a surprise how nice to see you again little brother." Said Itachi "If you don't mind where is your third member?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Naruto, already knowing the answer. While Kakashi pulled up his hitae-ate, revealing the Sharingan.

"He has something we want." Itachi answer curtly, weary of the ANBU that asked.

"ITACHI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, having being tired of being ignored by them, started to run at him with a chidori in hand and fully charged. Fully intending to kill his brother, but did not get far because Naruto had held him back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET ME GO!" screamed Sasuke.

"Idiot, he could kill you before you even get to him." Explained an ANBU with a panda masked, while watching Kisame and Itachi incase they attacked.

With that Sasuke calmed down a little but didn't stop glaring at his older brother. Then before Itachi could stop him Kisame charged at Naruto, (remember they still don't know it's him) in a flash the young ANBU unsheathed his katana and parried with Kisame's giant sword.

**NOW**

To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. Not only was the short and young ANBU holding back Kisame back but he was also pushing him back with little effort as well.

When Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked at him with their Sharingan what they saw shocked them even more. He wasn't using any chakra at all, meaning that this was all taijutsu.

As this went on Sakura and the group that was going to Suna watched for the side. The only female ANBU with a snake mask went to them and moved them to a safer area so they wouldn't get hurt by Itachi and Kisame. Fortunately for them no one noticed.

As Itachi watched the fight between the fox masked ANBU and Kisame he was thinking of a way to escape and report this to Akatsuki. With that Itachi just went over to the fight and knocked Naruto out and turned to Kisame and said "We are leaving, the target is not here." Before Kisame could protest Itachi just looked at him with a look that said we-have-to-go-now. But before they left Itachi looked to Sasuke and said "You are pathetic, going to Orochimaru of all people for power. You will never defeat me like that." With that said both he and Kisame disappeared in poof of smoke.

Just after the Akatsuki members left Sakura, the female ANBU and the group going to Suna came back. While the panda masked ANBU went to Kakashi and Sasuke to check on them.

"Are you two alright?" asked the ANBU.

Kakashi answered with a nod before looking at the young ANBU captain on the ground and asked "Is he going to be alright he took a pretty hard hit."

Looking over his shoulder at his captain and other member the ANBU shrugged and said "Oh him? He'll be fine, but we should make camp now it's getting dark now."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and told the others to start making camp in the clearing they were in. Everyone agreed and began to make a fire and dinner for them to eat.

As they were doing that the dolphin masked ANBU was looking after his captain, who was still knocked out. The ANBU pulled out some smelling salts and carefully moved the fox mask to the side and made Naruto smell the salts. After a few moments Naruto woke up. Before he got up the other ANBU moved his mask back on so no one saw Naruto's face.

"Ugh… Oi what happened?"

"You were knocked out by Itachi, before he left with Kisame." answered the ANBU.

As they talked about what happened the other two members of their team came over.

"So what do we do now?" asked the female ANBU.

Naruto thought about it before answering. "Well it is safe to assume that they won't come back since they don't think I'm here. So I guess we'll go on with the mission as planned. But if anyone else attacks I want you" pointing at the female ANBU "to guard the others. I guess you can help Kakashi while she's guarding the group," nodding his head to the panda masked ANBU "and if it is a difficult one you and I will take care of it" looking at the last ANBU "now that we know what we are going to do lets see who will do watch first, okay?"

The snake masked ANBU volunteered to go first. Whether this was a good thing was yet to be decided when they saw the glint in her eye that said she was going to do something that no one really wanted to know. After her Naruto would go, then the dolphin masked ANBU, and finally the panda masked ANBU would go last.

**BREAK**

A few days after the Itachi incident they were almost there. Things were much like the first few hours of the trip, before Itachi showed up of course.

When they finally did reach Sunagakure everyone was thankful. The group that had hired Team 7 paid them and left to do what they wanted. The ANBU squad that had been with them left to deliver the scroll to the Kazekage. That had left Team 7 time to do what they wanted until later that night when they had to go back to the rooms they had at one of the inns.

**With the Kazekage**

They had split up at the gate saying that they would meet up with them after their meeting with the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama the Hokage wishes to have the peace treaty with Suna." The dolphin masked ANBU said politely, as Naruto handed over the scroll to the Kazekage to read.

After looking at the contents of the scroll the Kazekage stayed quiet for a while thinking about what he just read. After a while he said "I see, please tell your Hokage that I accept her terms and wish to apologize to her about the part Suna played in the invasion, if that is possible."

The ANBU thought about it before the panda masked ANBU said "We will tell our Hokage of this and she will decide. Is that alright with you, Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes that will be fine. Now then where will you be staying and if you are how long are you staying?" asked the Kazekage.

"We are staying in a motel for the night before we leave tomorrow with a group of genin led by Hatake Kakashi."

"I see then if you don't mind I have other business that I must attend to now. I hope you have a pleasant stay in Suna while you are here." As he was getting up to escort them out of the office they were in.

As they exited the office the ANBU bowed and said "We thank you for your hospitality Kazekage-sama, good-bye." before leaving.

**BREAK**

"Thank Kami-sama that's over. Now what are we gonna do? I mean we can't really walk around like this for the rest of the day." Naruto thought out loud to his squad while walking to the motel they were staying at with Team 7.

"Use a henge, no one will recognize you unless they broke it or something." Remarked the snake masked ANBU.

"I guess but besides that what do ya guys wanna do?"

"Let's go to the closes bar and get a drink."

Answered the panda masked ANBU, before getting hit on the head by the dolphin masked ANBU. "How can you think of getting a drink now, besides you know that Naruto's underage and he can't hold his alcohol very well. Remember the last time he out drinking with us he almost killed the guy that pissed him off about his height."

"Hey I'm right here ya know so don't be such a mother hen about things, besides he had it coming for calling me all those names." Stating that before he pouted for being put down by his subordinate. "Come on lets just get back to our rooms, hopefully Kakashi remembered to check us in too. After that we can think about what we're gonna do later." As they got closer to the motel they were staying at.

**BREAK**

Kakashi had just gotten their rooms when the ANBU team arrived. He was just about to announce the rooms they were going to stay in when they came into the lobby of the motel.

"Oh good you're here. Okay there are three rooms so well all have to share, is that okay with you guys?" with a nod from everyone he continued "Okay you two will be sharing room 9," as he pointed to Sakura and the female ANBU "Sasuke you and I will be sharing room 10, and you three can share room 11. Is that alright with everyone?" with another nod from everyone he handed a key to the female ANBU and the panda masked ANBU while keeping one for himself.

After that everyone went to their rooms to drop off their things and relax for a while.

Sasuke went to find some where to train with Sakura following him like a lost puppy. Kakashi went off some where to read his book while saying he would be back later. The ANBU got changed to go out two with henge while the other two just waited for them.

"Oi you two ready or what I wanna drink."

"Yeah yeah just wait will ya." Said a Naruto disguised as a middle aged man with black hair and green eyes, with his other subordinate by his side. "So where are we going to, Genma?"

Getting a shrug from the man Naruto turned to the only female in their group. "Let's just find the closes bar and go there then." Was her only suggestion to his unvoiced question. With a nod from two and a frown from the other the four set out in search of a bar. After a few minutes of searching they found a quiet bar and went in got seated and ordered their drinks.

"So Naruto what are you going to tell your team when we get back to Konoha?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll just come up with some lame excuse or something." before taking another sip of sake. "What about you the kids at the Academy will question you about you're absence, won't they?"

"No I'll just tell them I had a mission but no details." said the dolphin named sensei "So how are things with Team 7? Everything holding up okay or is everything going down hill like before?"

Thinking it over a bit before he answered with some sarcasm "How do you think its going. Sasuke seems to be alright but is still pissed at me for bringing him back. Sakura, well she is different I'll tell you that. She still follows that bastard around every where and yells at me for some reason. As for Kakashi well he's just there really. I guess after what happened he's still thinking about how to handle things. So basically I'm just there to get yelled at or ignored. Nothing new really, what about you guys, anything new for you?" now turning to his other team mates.

"No nothing really new except more work thanks to this damn war."

"Ya same here, but at least it gives us something to do. Hey Iruka how are things in the mission room, I heard there was some kind of accident in there a few days ago." asked the ever curious Anko.

Groaning the dolphin named teacher responded "Don't remind me, please." But all he got were two more questioning stares and prodding from Naruto. "Alright already, Kakashi came in to hand in the mission report when Gai came in to hand in team 9's mission report. Well we all know how Gai is, well he started yelling and saying something about something. Unfortunately Tsunade-sama had just woken up by Jiraiya and was not very happy at the moment." Everyone winced knowing how she could be when she just wakes up. "Well to make a long story short Gai will be in the hospital for the next few days or so."

No one asked any more questions about it and just went back to drink their sake. After a few more hours at the bar they decided to head back to the motel for some sleep.

**BREAK**

The next morning after everyone was ready to leave the ANBU reported to the Kazekage that they were leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya I don't own Naruto…

Ahh… thanks for the reviews people, but unfortunately I don't know if I'm going to have any pairings yet… please don't ask about that kind of thing 'cause I haven't thought that far ahead yet.

Oh and the reason that Naruto couldn't defeat Itachi as easily is because it's like Itachi… he's way stronger than Kisame. I mean I know that there are both S-class missing nin's and all that but Itachi had to have been way powerful to have killed his whole clan in one night, even if they weren't expecting it.

Chapter 3

The next morning after everyone was ready to leave the ANBU reported to the Kazekage that they were leaving.

"I see, so you are leaving already?" with a nod from Naruto he continued "Well you have my best wishes, and if there is anything that I can do to repay Konoha please do not hesitate to ask or for your Hokage to ask either."

With that they said their good byes and met Team 7 at gates which lead to their home.

The journey was different for all of them. Team 7 was quiet with nothing to distract any of them without Naruto's loudness or antics to liven things up for them. While the ANBU talked with each other.

When the group was with in sight of Konoha the ANBU went ahead of them to report to the Hokage.

"Hatake-san we will go on ahead to inform the guards of our arrival and report to Hokage-sama." Without waiting for an answer from him, the ANBU squad, teleported ahead of them to the gates then to the Administration building.

**With Naruto**

Naruto, Genma, Iruka, and Anko had just entered Tsunade's office and started the debriefing when Jiraiya barged into their meeting glaring at Tsunade. "Tsunade why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on?" he demanded as he marched up to Naruto's side.

"What are you talking about ero-sennin?"

Ignoring Naruto's question Jiraiya continued to glare at Tsunade when she answered. "Jiraiya why are you here?"

Jiraiya just glared at her and said "Why the hell didn't you tell he was in ANBU, captain at that!" then turning to Naruto yelled "And you why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh? I thought Tsunade-baa-san or the old man had told you…" answered a confused Naruto.

Grumbling to himself Jiraiya only now notices Iruka and the others. "Hey aren't you that chuunin instructor that taught Naruto?"

Sweat dropping at that question Iruka nods and answers "Hai, Jiraiya-sama, I am. But I have been an ANBU for a while, though not as long as Naruto or Genma."

"Okay whatever then. Tell me though who else knows that you are an ANBU, Naruto?"

Before Naruto could say anything Tsunade answers for him. "No one but those in this room knows of Naruto rank as ANBU captain, Jiraiya."

Thinking it over a bit more Jiraiya nods his head in acceptance before saying "I see, alright then Naruto" turning to Naruto before saying "I think it's time you learn some new moves."

A stunned silence was heard before everyone in Konoha heard Naruto shouting excitedly. Trying to calm down their over exuberant captain, before Tsunade got mad at them.

When Naruto finally calmed down the ANBU squad and Tsunade went on with the debriefing.

"Alright then, Iruka you will back to the Academy tomorrow, Anko you and Genma will be going on a mission in a few days so rest up. You three are dismissed, Naruto Jiraiya we have to talk about how this is going to work."

With that said Iruka, Anko, and Genma left the room leaving only Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

"Okay how are we going to do this?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I could just take you and train you like last time."

"No that won't work, Sasuke will probable go psycho on us again." Shivering at that thought Naruto came up with an idea. "I could make a clone to go with them, but it will have to be D-ranked missions if the clone is to get through the day."

Thinking the idea over both sannin agreed that it was the best idea. Just before leaving Naruto turns and says "Oh yeah where are ya gonna train me?"

Thinking it over Jiraiya grins stupidly before saying "Meet me by the bath house at… about… 9 am. And don't be late!"

**BREAK**

The next morning Naruto got ready to train with Jiraiya. Just before he left his apartment he remembered to make a clone to report to Kakashi for the day.

When he got to the bath houses he immediately saw Jiraiya peeping in on the woman's side. Sweat dropping before he shouted "HEY ERO-SENNIN STOP PEEKING IN ON THOSE NICE LADY'S!"

"Eek!"

"Ahh!"

"Oh no, it's another pervert!"

"I'm reporting this to Tsunade-sama! So hurry lets go before that pervert starts peeping again!"

With that all woman left running for the Hokage's office to report that Jiraiya was peeping in on them…again.

"Argh! You brat I was gathering information for my next book… but let's hurry I need to get out of here before Tsunade gets here." Before Naruto could laugh or do anything else Jiraiya grabbed him and in a puff of smoke they were gone.

Where the two reappeared they were in the forest near the training grounds that Team 7 used but far enough for them to be safe of being discovered by another group.

"Okay gaki, since you're an ANBU what jutsus do you know?"

Thinking it over a bit the young ANBU answered "Well I all or at least most of the katon jutsus, a lot of the doton jutsus, and some suiton and raiton jutsus. I know some jutsus that involve poison and a few other jutsus as well."

Thinking over the information that was just given to him he asked "What about genjutsu and taijutsu?"

"Umm… I do know some genjutsu but they are either weak or really strong ones that are kind of hard to do. As for taijutsu I have studied and practiced a lot of styles, a few of them I have almost fully mastered. I was also taught by a few taijutsu masters when I first started as an ANBU."

After a long silence Jiraiya had thought up a training plan for Naruto. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Naruto would train with Team 7. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays Naruto would train with Jiraiya, and he would get Sundays off just to rest. So unless he had a mission, as an ANBU, as a genin, this was the schedule that was prepared for Naruto.

For the rest of the day Naruto was drilled in training exercises given to him by Jiraiya. During that time the toad sannin had worked harder than ever. Naruto had gone over every jutsu he knew to fighting the sannin in a pure taijutsu match as well as playing over 50 games of both shogi and Go. At the end of the day Naruto was sore, tired, hungry, and mentally exhausted. When he got home ate and got ready to sleep he realized that today was only Wednesday.

**BREAK**

After going over and evaluating Naruto's performance Jiraiya reported to Tsunade and, told her the plan he had made.

"I see so you'll be training him every other day then?" with a nod she continued "Okay then I guess I'll just have Iruka assign Team 7 D-ranked missions while the real Naruto's not there. In any case if it's really important I'll have to pull him out of training with either you or Kakashi."

"What are you going to tell them if they start to ask questions about where he's gone off to?"

Contemplating over this Tsunade just shrugged and answered "I'll just tell them that it was to help Iruka or something like that, if anything I'll just not answer them if they become too nosy."

Nodding in acceptance Jiraiya turned to leave. But before he was out of ear shot Tsunade said "Oh and if I find out that you've been peeping again, and make no mistake I will find out, you will not escape my wrath. Though Naruto's way of punishing you is entertaining and almost lenient I am not, you have been warned."

Closing the door Jiraiya was pale and scared shitless. Needless to say he was scared but that didn't mean he would stop, no that just meant that he would have to be extra careful. Chuckling to himself6 as he thought of other things that he really shouldn't be thinking, Jiraiya returned to his home and fell asleep.

**BREAK**

The next day Naruto woke at 4 am, did his normal morning routine and by the time he was finished it was only 6 am. Now being Naruto you had many options to chose from when you get bored. Naruto only had an hour before he had to be at the bridge, so he did the best thing he could think of at that moment, he went back to sleep.

Forty-five minutes later Naruto woke up again and left for the bridge. When he got there his other two team-mates were already there waiting. Following the usual morning routine Naruto found a nice big branch in the tree close to the bridge. After settling down in the tree the young ANBU soon fell asleep for two hours and forty-five minutes, waking up just in time to yell at Kakashi for being late.

"So what's our mission today sensei?" asked the over zealous Naruto.

"Well we have a C-ranked mission to do. We are to escort someone to the Hidden Village of Stone."

"Stone? But aren't they mad at us because of the Great War, Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Normally none would take this mission but the client isn't really from Hidden Stone, and we are only going to escort this person to the front gates of the village, any other questions?"

"How long is the trip going to take?"


	4. Chapter 4

sigh I don't own Naruto… oh well here's your story… yeah…

OMG! thank you so so so so so so so sooo much for your reviewspeople though I don't think that I'll be having pairings in this fic, I might make another one, so if you want pairings just tell me and I'll try to make a fic with that pair... so yeah... THANK YOU!

Chapter 4

"How long is the trip going to take?"

Thinking that over a bit Kakashi figured that it would take five days to a week to get there and another to get back, so about two weeks. After telling them that, he sent his team home to pack and come back in one hour so they could leave.

**BREAK**

An hour later Team 7 met at the North gate to find their client waiting for them already.

A few minutes late Kakashi arrived, so they could go. When they were all there they introduced each other, the person they were escorting to Hidden Stone was a merchant who was afraid of being attacked by rouge ninjas and bandits, and he wanted the company.

Team 7 got to Hidden Stone with no trouble but did not take the chance of going into the village because of the grudge they held against them since the Great War. After they dropped of their client Team 7 started to head back to Konoha.

The night after they left their client Itachi and Kisame had found out about Naruto had another mission out of Konoha.

Coming out of the brushes they were in "Naruto come with us. We have more to offer you than Konoha will ever be able to offer you." Itachi spoke in his usual emotionless voice.

Kakashi turned in surprise to see Itachi and Kisame standing to the side of them. When Sasuke had heard Itachi's voice and saw him, started to charge up a Chidori to try and kill him. Sakura, who didn't really know him, only by reputation, looked to Kakashi, who had lifted his hitae-ate revealing the Sharingan, for instructions. Naruto who had sensed them pretended to by scared then also looked to Kakashi for what to do, only to see that he was restraining Sasuke from attacking Itachi.

Naruto was starting to worry now, Akatsuki had once again tried to get him to join them. Neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade were here to help them out. And if worst comes to worst he may have to reveal himself to his team that he was an ANBU captain. Something he really didn't want to do, so he had to come up with a plan fast before something bad happened.

"Oi, Itachi can I just chop off one of his legs, it's not like he's going to need 'em when we get 'im to come with us." said a bored Kisame.

Looking at his partner Itachi shook his head and turned back to Naruto who was thinking of some way out of this situation. "Naruto come with us we can give you what you never had in Konoha, friends, family anything you want, we can give you."

Looking as if he was considering the option of going with them Naruto looked back at them and flicked them off before saying "Go to Hell." and turning back to Kakashi.

Enraged that he was flicked off and told to go to Hell, Kisame charged at Naruto with his sword, Samehada, in his hand.

Naruto, still pretending to be the 'Dobe' moved but only just in time. Kakashi seeing that Naruto was being attacked went to help him but was stopped by Itachi.

"Well since Kisame is busy with him I'll be your opponent" Itachi stated calmly before moving slightly, showing that he was about to attack.

Kakashi seeing that got into a stance of his own. While neither shinobi moved a moment later both were moving at an incredibly fast pace.

Sakura and Sasuke stood on the side, neither knowing what to do at the moment. Both looked at each situation and saw that Naruto needed their 'help' in defeating Kisame. Looking at each other once and then nodding both ran to help their team mate.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura running into the battle to try and help him. But what neither of them knew was that Samehada could suck in any chakra when it could.

Not knowing this important information Sasuke started doing hand seals for a Goukakyuu no Jutsu. After he finished the seals and launched his attack on Kisame, he was surprised that nothing had happened, and that the sword was glowing.

Sakura also saw this and was as surprised as Sasuke. Before either knew it Kisame came at them, but this time without his sword. The only person who saw the attack was Naruto. Running as fast as he could Naruto intercepted Kisame with a punch to his back, throwing off his momentum.

Right before Kisame was about to land on his face he pushed and did a front flip and landed in back of Sasuke and Sakura, knocking both of them out with a simple flick of his hand.

Kakashi was not fairing well either, he was using his Sharingan for too long, at the rate he was going he would collapse from chakra depletion. Weighing his options he tried for another attack.

Itachi hadn't even broken a sweat yet. He was getting bored, he saw Kakashi preparing for another attack. Knowing the strain it had on him while using the eye for so long, Itachi had merely played with Kakashi knowing that he needn't worry about going al out on him.

As Kakashi rushed at him with a Chidori, Itachi waited until the last moment before he launched into a set of hand seals. Finishing the hand seals quickly Itachi performed Doton Doryuu Heki.

When Kakashi saw Itachi create the hand seals he knew he had lost, looking at his team he saw that only Naruto was still fighting, while the other two were knocked out. With most of his chakra drained Kakashi collapsed to the ground.

Seeing that Kakashi was down for the count as well as Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto decided that now would be a good time to stop holding back. Dropping into the stance that he was most comfortable with Naruto attacked both Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi was the type of person that didn't like surprises, so when Naruto started to attack both Kisame and himself he was not happy. Dodging most of Naruto's attacks he quickly tried to knock him out, which he soon found futile. Thinking over the situation Itachi thought it would be a good idea to retreat and tell the rest of Akatsuki that Naruto was stronger than he seemed. Signaling that they were to retreat Itachi and Kisame jumped back and out of sight.

Sighing, Naruto looked at his team mates and sensei. Thinking up a quick plan he quickly made four Kage bushin's to help him carry his team. Since the were still a few days away, Naruto walked leisurely with his clones carrying the load they were given, not worrying about being attacked.

A few hours after the battle Sakura awoke with a start, looking around wildly for Kisame or Itachi. Only relaxing when she saw Kakashi and Sasuke close by, looking at her with some concern. Looking around carefully this time she noticed someone had made a camp for them, also noticing that Naruto was not with them either.

Looking at Kakashi she asked "Sensei where's Naruto, and who made camp?"

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Sakura with a troubled expression before Kakashi spoke up. "We don't know who made this camp, I only woke up a few minutes before Sasuke, and I haven't seen Naruto anywhere." Answering both her question until someone spoke up in an oddly familiar voice.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme I didn't know you were up. Here's some water and I just caught some fish from a stream nearby so it'll be awhile before I'm done cooking it. So make yourselves comfortable or you can go to the stream and clean up a bit."

A clone was behind Naruto, holding four canteens full of water, and passing it out to each of them except for Naruto. Another clone came out except it was carrying wood for a fire. While the real Naruto had the fish and started to clean and gut the fish he caught.

Kakashi looked over Naruto, something was wrong. He looked over his other students that were tired and had cuts all over themselves. Kakashi knew that the Kyuubi gave Naruto fast healing abilities, but he didn't look tired and his clothes had no cut marks that said he had fought. Putting this information away for later, Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read, receiving sweat drops from his team.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared, thinking of how Itachi had come for him and not even looking or even acknowledged that he was there until he tried to power up a Chidori. Sasuke then turned his attention to Kakashi and glared a bit at him as well for stopping him.

Sakura looked around confused for a second until she focused her attention on Naruto. There was something wrong, wanted to know what but didn't know what exactly what to do, so she did what she usually did, she focused all her frustration and anger and blew up in his face.

Normally this would work, but not this time. This time Naruto was still on edge and sensed Sakura coming at him. Using instinct alone, Naruto turned and grabbed her and slammed her against the ground.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked on in amaze at what they had just seen. Naruto the 'idiot' had just slammed his crush into the ground, without even looking to see who it was.

Sakura was still on the ground with Naruto holding her down. She was too surprised to even think properly she lay there frozen in shock.

Naruto had finally come to his senses and looked down to see who he was holding down. He cursed himself for not having better control over himself. But could not fully blame him self since he was still on his guard for any more attacks.

Before anyone could do anything else three ANBU came out and interrupted everyone's thoughts.

The ANBU with the snake masked looked around before setting her sights onto Kakashi, signaling that they had to talk.

Looking around at his team his eyes rested on Naruto, reminding himself that he had to talk to the Hokage about his behavior.

Just before he followed the ANBU out off the others hearing range he said "I'll be right back." and once again following the ANBU.

When they had walked far enough the ANBU turned and looked at Kakashi. "We are here to escort Team 7 back to Konoha, but one of us will be taking Uzumaki Naruto separately."

Looking troubled Kakashi asked "Why?"

The ANBU replied "The Hokage wishes to talk to him right away."

Looking skeptical about it, Kakashi nodded slowly and asked "Which of you will be taking him back to the village?"

The ANBU just pointed to herself and asked in an irritated tone "I will be taking him because I am the fastest of the three of us here.

Walking right past Kakashi the ANBU walked back to the camp with Kakashi following.

When they reached the camp the ANBU walked over to Naruto and told him the plan. Nodding in acceptance, he packed up to leave before Sasuke stopped him and demanded "Where are you going?"

Sighing Naruto answered "I'm going back to Konoha, Tsunade-baasan wants to talk to me right away." Turning back to the ANBU he nodded and they left, leaving the rest of Team 7 and the other two ANBU members.


	5. Chapter 5

Meh I don't own Naruto or anything like that.

Chapter 5

"Where are you going?"

Sighing Naruto answered "I'm going back to Konoha, Tsunade-baasan wants to talk to me right away." Turning back to the ANBU he nodded and they left, leaving the rest of Team 7 and the other two ANBU members.

**BREAK**

About a day later Naruto and Anko had arrived, he reported strait to the Hokages office.

Naruto stood at attention waiting for Tsunade to say something. Silence was the only thing that had greeted him as he waited as patiently as he could only to realize that Tsunade was actually asleep.

"THE HELL BAASAN YOU CALL ME HERE AND YOU'RE ASLEEP! WHAT KIND OF HOKAGE ARE YOU!"

Naruto's yell could be heard through out all of Konoha, as well as the sound of someone flying through a few walls.

"You ungrateful brat…" was all Tsunade mumbled as she saw Naruto start to come back for her office.

Straitening up a bit and showing that she was serious now, looked at Naruto as he was now in her office.

"Naruto I have a mission for you." seeing she was now serious, Naruto waited at attention for his new mission. "As much as I don't want to do this, I need you to go on a mission with your squad as well as a few other jounins."

Looking her in surprises Naruto had lost his voice for a few seconds before he found it again and asked "Wha- Why?" was this mission that important that he had to blow his cover as an ANBU? "What about my team will they have their cover blown as ANBU as well?"

Tsunade sighed and nodded "As much as I regret it I need your squad for this mission. I told Iruka this already and he has resigned as a teacher in the Academy. He will do substitution once in awhile but he is needed for all of the upcoming missions that you will be getting soon."

"What about Genma and Anko?"

"Those two won't be much of a problem, only a bit of a surprise for those that think that they couldn't or wouldn't be an ANBU."

Sighing once more Naruto asked "Who will be joining us on these missions?"

Tsunade simply handed over a piece of paper with the names of those going with them.

Jiraiya (maybe)

Raido

Asuma

Kurenai

Kakashi

Gai

Those were the names that were on the list that Tsunade had just given to him. Rubbing his temples and sitting down, Naruto sighed again.

"Alright, then who will be in charge of this mission?"

"You will be in charge of this mission, but I think that it would be wise if you told them who you are instead of later." was his answer.

Nodding once again, Tsunade dismissed him. Not having much else to do Naruto went out to find Anko.

**BREAK**

Two days after Naruto and Anko arrived, Team 7, and their ANBU escorts arrived.

As soon as they arrived they were greeted by none other than the Hokage her self.

Nodding to each of them, she looked to Kakashi and the ANBU "You three I have to talk to you now."

Without another moment she left in a whirl of leaves, soon followed by a confused Kakashi, and the two ANBU.

When they arrived in Tsunade's office they saw that Gai, Raido, Asuma, Kurenai, and one other ANBU were there, waiting for them.

Not waiting for anyone Tsunade quickly quieted everyone down, and started "Okay as you can see I have called you all here because all of you had a mission together."

The jounin were surprised that they were going on a mission with ANBU. Quickly regaining their composer they all nodded in understanding.

"Good the ANBU captain in charge of this mission should be here soon."

No sooner had she spoken the door opened, revealing a short figure with a dirty white cloak, standing there.

Tsunade nodded to the ANBU and said "This is your commanding officer for this mission." Looking at the ANBU in the room she continued "Will you four please reveal yourselves them."

Genma and Anko quickly pulled off their masked and looked at those in the room. No one was that surprised that they were ANBU. Soon following his team mates the third ANBU slowly and hesitantly pulled off his own mask. To say that they were surprised was the word that described how they felt was the only word that they found had worked.

Iruka, the kind and mild mannered chuunin, was an ANBU. Quickly getting over their surprised everyone turned to the last ANBU in the room.

When the ANBU didn't take off his mask, Tsunade was starting to get impatient. Getting up she quickly marched up to the ANBU captain and yanked off his mask before he could do anything.

The jounin stared at Naruto for a few minutes in pure shock until Kurenai asked "Hokage-sama you must be mistaken, are you sure Naruto is in charge?"

Tsunade had the look of amusement in her eyes and calmly replied "Of course I'm sure, Naruto will be your commanding officer for this mission. If you have any trouble with this arrangement please tell me."

Kakashi soon stepped up and asked "Why wasn't I told?"

Tsunade looked around and saw that everyone else wanted to know as well. "Well it wasn't my idea or Naruto's for that manner either, it was actually Sandaime's idea to keep it a secret, not even Jiraiya knew until a few weeks ago."

Everyone looked at Naruto and Tsunade in shock, except for the ANBU. Naruto, the 'dobe' the 'idiot' the 'loud-mouth', was really an ANBU. No one could believe it.

Tsunade sighed and cursed Orochimaru for putting her in this position. Looking over the people in the room she continued "Okay I know this short notice for all of you but your mission is to go to Hidden Stone, and Mist and deliver these to them." and handed Naruto a scroll that were marked to who it was to go to.

"The Tsuchikage and Mizukage, they are expecting you so shouldn't be attacked by them, but there are reports of sound-nins and missing-nins around both areas. I want you to be prepared, and you will leave tomorrow. Is that understood?" said Tsunade before they could bombard her with questions, specifically Kakashi. Naruto stay behind so they could discuss something about the mission. This did not however save the other ANBU members from being questioned by the jounin sensei.

As soon as they were out of the building the jounin sensei's ganged up on the ANBU and started to question them about Naruto and his status.

"How long has he been an ANBU?" demanded Kakashi.

Looking at each other Iruka answered "A few years now." with an indifferent shrug.

More questions were asked until one asked "If he's an ANBU captain doesn't that make him a jounin?"

Genma, Iruka, and Anko looked at each other before Genma nodded and said "Ya Naruto's a jounin, has been for a while now actually. But he doesn't really like the way things are now. I think he said it was too troublesome to be a 'double agent' while 'baby-sitting a bunch of pathetic genins.'"

"What? Why would he not want be a jounin, at such a young age too? He exceeded not only Kakashi, but Uchiha Itachi as well."

Iruka just sighed, these people just didn't get it did they? "Naruto may be one of the best there is now, but he is still a kid. He hasn't had the chance to make any real friends, besides us here. Even then he mostly looks up to us or is merely associated with us as an acquaintance at most. Sure many of the genin see him as a friend now, but they don't really know him."

Not quite understanding some had question marks written out on their faces.

Anko sighed at this and answered another question that was on their minds "Look Naruto grew up alone and was trained by Sandaime at a very young age. He was not integrated into society until the age that kids started at the Academy."

Surprisingly only Gai nodded to this answer. Seeing the still confused looks his colleagues were wearing he said "Naruto was ignored by all and was isolated from his classmates, so it only makes sense that he not really considers them his friends."

"He was also trained by a few of the council as well, not all of them thought of him as the Kyuubi." Iruka said giving them a little more information.

"But if that's true then why did stay in the Academy the whole time?"

"Oh he didn't stay in the Academy the _whole_ time. Sandaime-sama often pulled him out so he could go on missions or errands for the Hokage, that's why he often missed his classes. He still does that occasionally but since the chuunin exam he stopped to keep an eye on both Sasuke and Sakura."

"How do you know all of this, Iruka?" asked Kurenai.

"Well I've been with him since he was four or five. I was one of the people that trained him, plus I was worked at the Academy and always knew were he was."

"What do you mean 'was working at the Academy'?"

Looking a little depressed Iruka answered "Oh well, since I will now be working a full-time ANBU I… had to… quit… my position… as a sensei."

Sensing that it was a touchy subject Anko quickly changed the subject "Well since we will be all working under Naruto's command I suggest that we all go home and rest for tomorrow!"

Not understanding what she meant Raido, who had followed them, asked "Why? It's still pretty early."

All three ANBU chuckled before Genma said "True but will probably train us little before we leave, and trust me you do not want show up and not be well rested or late for that manner." looking at Kakashi, pointedly.

"Why?" was asked by Asuma, who had been fairly quite, while taking in all the information he could.

"Well let's just say that he can make Gai's training look like child's play, for himself, us or both." All three ANBU shivered as they remembered the time Naruto taken all three of them into the forest of death and drilled all of them, and himself, into near death with all the training he made them do.

Not wanting to as questions about why the three had shivered Gai asked "What time and where do we show up tomorrow?"

Before anyone could respond a voice behind them said "We meet at the north gate at 4:30 in the morning."

Startled all of them drew out a kunai and turned to the voice. All but the ANBU were surprised that it was Naruto.

Naruto continued as if nothing had happened "We will be training until around 7, and then we'll take a brake and then leave for Wave country. So bring all the stuff that you'll need for this trip so we can leave as soon as we finish our training."

Nodding everyone started to leave. Before Kakashi or Iruka left he called them over to talk to them. "Iruka can I stay at your house tonight since it's closer to the gate?"

Iruka nodded and asked "Are you going to join me for dinner?"

Naruto shook his head and said that he would get something on the way over, before dismissing him.

Turning to Kakashi Naruto sighed, this would be hard. Naruto looked over to see that no one else was a round before Naruto started to talk "Kakashi, as much as I don't like this situation, Tsunade thought it best if we work together more. So she will be replacing both of us on Team 7."

Kakashi looked sharply at Naruto and demanded "What do you mean we'll be replaced?"

Naruto sighed and patiently answered "Since Tsunade-baasan thought it best if we both go back to being full-time ANBU, we can't go back and forth, it would be too hard. And besides it's not as though I'm actually wanted on that team." Whispering the last part mostly to him self, though Kakashi heard it.

Narrowing his eye, Kakashi demanded "What do you mean you're not wanted! Of course you're wanted."

"Oh yeah, by who then? Surely not Sakura, she hits and yells at me every chance she gets.

"And Sasuke, he would only want me there to try and beat the crap out of me to try and prove that he's better then me, or just to kill me for bringing him back!

"And you, all you seem to care about is that Uchiha brat, who only wants to get what he wants! If you haven't noticed _sensei_, want has actually done for us as a team except to try and gain more power? Huh, tell me please, because if you can find a reason then by all means go a head!"

Kakashi couldn't answer any of the questions, because he knew they were true. All Sakura did was treat Naruto like a punching bag or something to take her frustration out on. Sasuke only wanted to get more powerful and show Naruto that he was better than him.

When Kakashi got to the part about him, he found that he did ignore Naruto for Sasuke and sometimes, even, Sakura. He felt guilt and shame well up inside him for being such a hypocrite. Who was he to talk about teamwork and fairness? When he himself focused on the Uchiha prodigy and only giving him what he wanted.

Naruto saw that Kakashi was struggling with what he had just said to him. Looking at Kakashi Naruto said "Think about it Kakashi, your sensei, from what I've heard was always fair. You may have been his favorite out side of training but did he treat you any differently then you're other team mates during training? Think about tonight, but do forget to get a good night sleep."

Turing and leaving the jounin in his thoughts Naruto left to get his things ready for their long trip.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto… so yeah.

Oh wow! When looked at the reviews I had I was like OH MY GOD! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story… I'm still new so I'm not as great as most of you out there, but I'll keep trying to please you… So really thank you for reading and reviewing my story!

Chapter 6

The next morning everyone showed up on time, or early.

"Alright everyone we'll only be training for a few hours or so before we have to leave, everyone brought their things right?" receiving an affirmative from everyone Naruto continued "Good, we'll take it light for now. I don't want anyone exhausted or anything before we even begin. Since you five are new to my command they" pointing to Iruka, Genma, and Anko "will be showing you guys what to do. I will either be watching or participating, depends."

Looking to the three ANBU, Naruto spoke to them in a hushed tone so the others couldn't hear them.

"Okay so which course do you guys think they can handle?"

"Hmm, they should be able to handle course 2, maybe, not to sure though. I guess it all depends on how well they work together."

Nodding in agreement with Iruka, Anko suggested "Maybe we should do it first, and then have them try it out."

Looking over at Genma Naruto sent a questioning look to his other subordinate.

"Ya I guess that would be the best idea," smirking in a sadistic way "they should know what they have to do, before they start acting all arrogant."

The other three smirked to each other and turn to jounin behind them.

All five of the jounin saw the sadistic smirks that the ANBU had on their faces as they turned. Each knowing something was going to happen.

Naruto spoke to get their attention "Okay we've decided that since you guys are new to this squad we" pointing to each of the ANBU next to him "are going to through course 2 for you. Just so you guys know what to do, any questions or inputs?"

Receiving no questions, Naruto started to walk away until he was a fair distance away from the group. Once he stopped he did created a bushin and signaled to his squad to start the exercise.

Before the jounin knew it Naruto and the clone started to spar with one another while dodging the on coming attacks made by the ANBU.

The jounin's watched as the Naruto's maneuvered and weaved out of each attack thrown at them. When they stopped they turned to the five standing on the sidelines watching, Genma walked over to them and said "This is basically what you guys have to do, attack the person who is fighting their own clone, or spar with your clone and avoid all attacks aimed for you. You only stop when you get hit with an attack made by the ones attacking or you stop after, about ten to fifteen minutes or so."

"And don't worry we won't do anything that will really harm you and it will only be me, Iruka, Anko, and Naruto who will be attacking the rest of you will just watch and wait, okay?" receiving a nod from everyone Genma walked back over to the others.

"So who do you think should go first?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Anko, you pick who goes first."

Looking back over to the group standing behind her Anko turns back and says "I guess Raido can go first, then Gai and after him Kurenai then Asuma, Kakashi can go last."

Iruka and the other men looked back over and nodded in agreement with her. With that they walked back over and told the group of jounin's that were waiting for them the order they were to go in.

**BREAK**

Kakashi had just finished his turn when he dropped to the ground. Looking over at the others he found that each of them where either as tired or even more tired then he was. Now turning to look at the ANBU, he saw that none of them were tired or had barely broken a sweat.

"Okay everyone that will be all for now, tomorrow we'll pick up where we left off, okay?" asked the hyper active blond boy, only to receive groans of protest from that one statement.

Laughing at the jounin's the ANBU quickly gathered all of their things as well as the others, they put them all into one spot, so when they left after their short break they could leave. It was now about 7 or 8 o'clock and they had to leave soon.

"Alright we'll take a few minutes to rest and then we'll have to leave." His only answers were groans or nods from the others. As Naruto sat against a tree he closed his eyes to rest them for a little while.

After ten minutes or so Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that everyone else was resting quietly, getting an evil idea, Naruto stood up and made seven other clones. Each Naruto went to and stood next to one person and knelt down to each person's ear. As one the Naruto's each drew in a large breath and each shouted into the person's ear "TIME TO WAKE UP YOU OLD FARTS!"

Immediately after he said that his clones disappeared in a poof of smoke and everyone awoke with a start. Looking around everyone saw Naruto on the ground rolling around laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone glared at Naruto before getting up and getting their things so they could go.

After calming down Naruto looked around and saw that everyone was ready to go. Picking up his bag, Naruto put on his ANBU mask like the other and nodded once to everyone, telling them that he was ready to go. Leading the way, Naruto now stood in front of the north gate, taking a quick glance over his shoulder Naruto looked forward again and nodded once to the ANBU that were standing guard.

As soon as they were outside the gates, Naruto took the lead, and jumped into the nearest tree. The ANBU followed right after and signaled for the others to follow as well.

**BREAK**

By the end of the second day they were about half way there.

When they finally did stop they took a break for dinner. When they finished with their dinner Naruto decided that they could have a few sparring matches before they went to sleep.

Since there was an odd number of people Naruto said that he would spar twice.

"Well since that is all figured out who will spar with who... any one want to pick partners?"

Immediately after Naruto asked the other ANBU all but ran to the person closest next to them. Iruka and Genma had grabbed each other while Anko had latched herself onto Gai, not really caring as long as it wasn't Naruto. Kurenai had already snagged Asuma. Leaving only Raido and Kakashi, to fight Naruto.

Neither knew that they were probably in for the beating of their lives, but they didn't need to this until later.

Since there wasn't enough room for everyone to spar at once they thought that it would be best if they just sparred one at a time. The ordering of the spars was thus:

Gai vs. Anko

Kurenai vs. Asuma

Iruka vs. Genma

Raido vs. Naruto

Kakashi vs. Naruto

As each spar went on all the jounin's wondered how good Naruto was fighting, even if it was just a spar. As the time was coming down to Raido and Naruto's match, everyone but the jounin and Anko turned away, none wanted to see what Naruto did to Raido.

Curiosity peeked the minute the match started. Each went into their own taijutsu stance and measured their opponent's strength.

As soon as Gai called for the fight to start, Naruto launched himself at Raido for a punch.

As Raido went to block the punch that Naruto was throwing at him he failed to block the real attack, which was a kick to his groin.

Falling onto the ground holding his crotch, Raido groaned, while all the other males winced at what had just happened to Raido, while also feeling a lot of sympathy for the man on the ground.

Anko on the other hand was laughing her head off at what Naruto just did to Raido. While Kurenai, looked both sympathetic and amused at what just happened to Raido.

Unable to get up, Raido quit and said that he gave up.

Genma went over to his friend to help him over to sit down with a pack of ice that he brought over for him. Looking at Kakashi sympathetically he turned and attended to Raido.

Kakashi gulped and looked at his opponent. The blonde may not look it but he was way to sadistic to do that to someone. He must have gotten that from Anko. He thought to himself.

Iruka looked over to Naruto then to Kakashi. Walking over to Naruto he said "Maybe you should have taken it easier on him."

Looking at Iruka, Naruto shook his head and said "They need to know that just because they are older and all that they still have their weaknesses and that I _can_ carry out threats when I give them.

Iruka looked at his captain of a few more moments and sighed, getting this boy to see reason was like trying to talk to talk to a brick wall, it was impossible to do. Iruka walked over to Kakashi and said "Good luck, you'll need it."

Nodding his thanks Kakashi walked up to the little clearing that he was to spar in. when he got there he could see that Naruto looked like he was going to fall down and laugh at what he just did to Raido.

"Well let's get this started shall we?" you could just imagine the smirk that Naruto had on him at the moment.

Giving a shrug in reply Kakashi stood ready for anything that Naruto would try and throw at him. He really didn't want to think about what would happen to himself if was caught unprepared.

Both shinobi got into their own taijutsu stance, prepared for anything and everything that could be thrown at them. Another second went by and Anko called for the match to begin.

As soon as Anko said start both shinobi's charged forward. Naruto went in for a kick, only to have it stopped by Kakashi and countered with a jab to his chest. Before it though, Naruto blocked it with his arm, while the other arm went for a punch the head.

Kakashi leapt away from Naruto and looked at him, trying to evaluate his skills before he attacked again. Knowing that this Naruto was not the Naruto that he thought he knew. This person could not be underestimated by any means. This wasn't the carefree student that he thought he was, but then wasn't he the one that always said to look underneath the underneath? So in a way was it not his fault that the Naruto he was with was not the real Naruto. He was a shinobi after all, and sooner or later the real Naruto would have come out. Although when would be the real question, the real Naruto seemed to have more patience then the Naruto that was put up for most of the village to see.

Kakashi was brought out of his musing when Naruto came at him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Blocking most of them, Kakashi performed a series of his own punches. The match went on like this until Naruto started to run out of patience.

Naruto launched himself at Kakashi while going through a series of hand seals. Right before he reached Kakashi he stopped and did something that no one really expected.

"Harem no jutsu"

Just before Naruto all but flung himself onto Kakashi he had perform his favorite jutsu along with his ninja centerfold, resulting with all the male shinobi to have serve nosebleeds. Kakashi having been right there suffered the most. A few feet away from where he originally was, lay a twitching Kakashi, with a very naked, very nubile with overly large breast, Naruko, on him.

Anko looked at the sight before unable to decide on whether to laugh or sigh, unable to decide Kurenai just sighed for both of them while she laughed her ass off at what had happened to the males in their group.

A few minutes later when the men had regained their consciousness Raido, Gai, Iruka and Kakashi turned to Naruto, who was still laughing his ass off with Anko, with an evil glint in their eyes.

Iruka stalked over to Naruto and started to yell at him. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT DAMN TECHNIUE?"

While Iruka yelled at Naruto Raido, Gai and Kakashi started to jump at Naruto from three different sides. When they were just about to hit him, he used kawarimi no jutsu and switched places with a startled Iruka.

BAM

After they collided a cloud of dust appeared around them, blocking the view of the others around them.

"OWW!"

"GET OFF ME…"

When the dust cleared away the four jounin's could be seen in a very funny position. With Iruka on the bottom and Kakashi on top of him, they looked as if they were any closer they would be kissing each other. Raido had somehow landed on his back and his face just inches from Gai's crotch area. Gai looked as if he would fall off onto the side, his face also very close to Iruka's face.

When they saw their position, as quickly as they could, got off each other. When they looked at the others they were laughing, looking away from such a sight or sighing sadly about the predicament they were in at the moment.


	7. Note

Hey readers!

I know I haven't had time for my fics but... um yeah...

ANYWAYS! Since i kept getting e-mails for you guys I'll work extra hard on the next chapter. I would have posted it but... my computer like totally shut down on me and all my files were erased when i got it back from the guy who fixed it. But don't worry i remember most of what happens so hopefully it won't take too long.

reflection


End file.
